The present disclosure relates to a sensor arrangement for detecting rotational angles on a rotating component in a vehicle.
Steering angle sensors are intended to measure up to six revolutions of a steering wheel, which corresponds to an angle range of about 2000°. Therefore, a count of revolution periodicity sections must be ensured in addition to the angle measurement. Steering angle sensors which measure the steering angle for a plurality of revolutions of the steering wheel with the aid of two gear wheels, which are coupled to a steering column by means of a large gear wheel, are known from the prior art. Permanent magnets are arranged in the middle of the gear wheels, and the angle of the gear wheels can be determined with the aid of magnetic field sensors. The two gear wheels have a slightly different number of teeth, so that the respective revolution of the gear wheels can also be determined from the ratio of the angles to one another. The angle of the steering wheel can therefore be determined over a plurality of revolutions. For this known embodiment, two gear wheels, and therefore also two magnetic field sensors, are required for determining the current rotational angle.
For example, the laid-open specification DE 10 2008 011 448 A1 describes an arrangement for detecting a rotational angle. The described arrangement comprises transducers and sensors, which detect changes of a physical quantity generated by the transducers as a function of a rotational angle change of a rotating component as digitally evaluable signals. The rotating component has, coupled to its circumference, at least one smaller-circumference satellite revolving because of its rotation, preferably with an angle sensor which drives, by means of an axially coupled hypocycloid drive, a likewise rotating hypercycloid disk or hypocycloid gear wheel, the rotational speed of which is reduced by the hypocycloid drive in such a way that a number of revolutions of the rotating component and the absolute steering angle over a plurality of revolutions of the steering shaft can be determined therefrom by a rotation sensor system.